Last Resort
by Dark Alchemist15
Summary: Edward is willing to commit a 'deadly sin' or so I call it Who is there to stop him? Oneshot


**This is my first ever FMA fic. Also, I'm sorry for the OOC-ness ;**

**Spoilers: The end gives a spoiler to the end of the series, I think. Sorry, I didn't pay much attention to the final ep.**

**Warnings: None that I can think of, other than the mention of suicide**

**Dedication: Dedicated to my best friend. You know who you are!**

**

* * *

**

**Cut my life into pieces**

**This is my last resort**

He sat there, silent, enjoying the time he had alone. Actually, it wasn't the time alone; it was the few minutes left. He was going to pull it off this time.

The newly sharpened knife was just a grab away. All he needed to do was reach in his jacket and pull it out. _'No, not yet. Eventually...it will happen. But not now'_, he thought to himself. _'No one is to find out. I will do it in a few minutes...where no one can see...no one will notice I'm gone. Not like anyone will _care.

He softly chuckled to himself. _'The time has come. Now is my chance to leave it all behind. To forget everything I've lost.'_

As he slowly rose from his seat on the bench, he grabbed the knife. It was still nice and sharp. Rain droplets began to fall as he walked to an abandoned house. The door knob had been removed, so he went inside. The furniture inside was torn and covered in dust. The wooden floorboards were rotting and creaked as he stepped on them. There was blood on the floor, he had been there before.

"Finally...after waiting...it's come down to this.", he said to himself, barely at a whisper. He stood there, reaching for the knife again.

The room was slowly illuminated from flames coming from candles. _'But...no one is supposed to be here...All of the other times...no one was in sight...'_

"Brother, don't do this." A shadow moved from the only dark corner left in the room.

_'But why...why did he follow me? THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'_, he yelled to himself in his head.

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?"

The figure moved closer to him, and he could see it was Alphonse.

"Because, you have so much, why leave it all behind? Why give up everything you have for one selfish act? I listen to you when you think you're alone...you want to see 'her' again. I do too, and we will someday. I don't think 'she' would want to meet you again knowing what you've done."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I know you don't want to do this, really. When I first saw you come in here, I could see the fear in your eyes."

_'Shit...am I really that easy to read? I mean, I might as well wear a sign on my head saying "AFRAID"'_

"Y-You're lying. Why would I be scared! I know what I want to do and I'm going to!"

Alphonse sighed. "You don't mean anything you just said."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He put the blade to the pale skin on his wrist.

"Edward, please." If Alphonse was able to cry, he would have been.

Edward could hear the sadness in his brother's voice. _'I...DAMNIT! Why do I have to be so...so...SOFT towards him!'_

Edward dropped the knife to the floor and stared at the suit of armor.

"There. Happy?"

Alphonse did a small chuckle. "Yes, very. And I'm sure you're happy about your decision too."

_'No, I'm n--well...maybe a little...'_

Edward just gave him the look as to say 'Yeah right', but inside, he was grateful for his brother's appearance.

* * *

_'That was so long ago...I guess Al was right...I am happy that I'm still here. I mean, what more could I ask for? I have a girlfriend, I have my arm and leg back, and I was able to keep the promise I made.'_

Edward smiled as he shut his eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

_'What more could I ask for...'_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the cheesy ending and the sucky story. I'm sure it makes no sense, but hey, you try writing something while running on only about 3 hours of sleep!**

**Yea...please give me some feedback on how I could make this piece of crap better. Yes you, push the purple button. You know you want to! Please? -gives the reader the puppy dog eyes-**

**Amy: How can you resist this face! that's probably what she'd say XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
